The Colors of Voltron
by Flicka LightBeast
Summary: After the team is ambushed by Zarkon, and their attempt for escape goes terribly wrong, the Paladins of Voltron find themselves stranded and alone on four desolate moons. As Allura and Coran fight to find them, they all soon discover that this mysterious place is where past and future meet. Soon they will learn what has passed before them, and possibly what future is to come.
1. Preveiw

Preview

Rough, hot, rocky ground the color of a faded rose blankets a desolate planet, filled with canyons and high mountains. Lava spits up from the depths of the dry ground, creating pools of lava and spreading poisonous gas in the atmosphere, covering the sky with black clouds. The ground is dry here and crumbles to dust easily under one's boot. Besides the exploding volcanoes and the occasional landslides, the planet is quiet and nothing moves. The stillness of a lonely planet that lumes drearily to the human eye. All is undisturbed and silent, until suddenly, a mechanical hand slams on the rough ground, dust coming from the impact as the fingers dig as far as they can into the ground. The hand tenses and pulls, the mechanical arm seeming to drag the body of it's master in pure determination. The hand is soon very close to the face of it's master, which is covered with the expression of long endured pain. The Black Paladin of Voltron lies on his right side, stopping for a moment to reach out again and slam his Galra prosthetic hand into the ground to drag himself further across it. Shiro groaned as he dragged himself along, some kind of dark purple lines which looked like the doing of some kind of disease seeming to climb up the right side of his face, coming from somewhere below his ear and possibly on his neck. Again he thrusts his hand into the ground, pulling himself farther forward.

A land built of snow and ice. Snow capped mountains rising and falling all across the land. The winds of blizzards throwing the snow about, and the freezing temperatures eventually freezing every living thing to death. The Blue Paladin of Voltron stands in the midst of a blizzard, trying to walk through the deep snow and fight the bitter winds. His body shakes terribly from the works of frostbite and each step is stiff and small, his direction thrown off course with each blow of the wind. His arms clutch each other across his body as he walks on. His teeth chatter, and all Lance can do is keep his head down and continue on, and hope for shelter. He glances up and suddenly sees a woman standing far away and barely visible in the blizzard. He stops walking, and recognizes her.

"M-mom?" he asks quietly.

Green is all one ever sees on this planet. Green plants, green trees. Almost everything is green, which makes it difficult to find your way when every tree looks the same. The Green Paladin of Voltron runs in a mad panic through the trees. Pidge ran as hard as she could. Another tree passing by, and then another, and another and another. She couldn't find a way out. She didn't know where she was. The air was thick, and she felt like everything was trying to grab her with long, terrible fingers. Pidge heard something to her right and when she turned her head to see what it was, she saw a creature running at her exact same pace, flanking her, but because of all the trees, she couldn't tell what it was. Pidge heard something to her left and when she turned her head to look, there was another creature flanking her. She already knew that there was something chasing her from behind but she felt like all she could do was run. Pidge ran through the trees, leaping through some tall bushes, only to discover that there was a gaping hole on the other side. Pidge fell right into the hole, and with a broken jetpack she just fell with no way to stop herself, letting out a scream as the darkness of the hole began to race towards her.

Rolling dunes of sand stretched for miles in every direction. The scorching heat cooks everything to a crisp in the day, and the freezing temperatures at night will turn one to ice. The Yellow Paladin of Voltron shuffles his feet through the sand. Hunk felt like he had walked on and on for days without any food or water, and that was because he had. He desperately wanted to see his friends, to not be so alone. No food or water could replace his friends. Hunk had never felt so lonely. He felt like Keith to be honest. He came to the top of another dune and began to descend it. As he did so though, he felt his foot step on something underneath the sand and it moved. Hunk froze, dreading what was under the sand. Suddenly, something broke out from under the sand, throwing Hunk through the air and he landed hard on his stomach. When he turned onto his back and sat up, he found that he was face to face with a huge, scorpion-like creature, which gave a loud screech as it clanked it's pinchers with deadly eyes fixed on him.

A planet looking as if it were made of black soil and as silent as darkness seemed to blend with the outer space around it. It had no blue sky, nor did it have a sun or moon. With no mountains, or water or anything other than flat plains, the planet looked desolate and empty with just a few purple, glowing crystal like rocks dotted here and there. Yet in that emptiness, something was there. Something big. Princess Allura lay motionless on the black ground for a moment. She slowly came to and pushed herself up to stand. Allura looked up and ahead as she noticed there was a bright light up ahead. Coran was calling her name, asking if she was alright, but she didn't really answer. Allura stood up and shielded her eyes from the the bright light, seeing something in the light's center. She walked towards it, unsure of what it was. She was completely oblivious that her oxygen levels were dangerously low.

Shiro couldn't help but groan in pain as he dragged himself further along the ground, and he didn't just drag himself. Slumped against Shiro and held tight with Shiro's other arm, the body of the Red Paladin of Voltron lay almost on top of Shiro. The upper half of the young paladin was supported by Shiro's torse, while the lower half dragged on the ground as the Black Paladin used the strongest part of him to drag them both across the ground. Keith's helmet was dusty and dirty, and on the left side, there was a huge crack which traveled all the way to the glass visor for the eyes. Half of the of the visor was missing, like the blow that had cracked the side of the helmet had shattered one half of it. The part of the helmet which activates when the paladin is in space or non-breathable conditions, kept trying to seil the breach in the suit, but it was failing. The sound of air escaping from Keith's suit wasn't too loud, but loud enough for one to know it was there. They were both a mile out of a long canyon stretching far out behind them, coming out into an open plain (both canyon and plain were very quiet and motionless).

Shiro again reached out and clawed at the ground, dragging himself and his friend a little farther until he heard a shrieking roar break through the silence of the canyon and plain. At hearing this, Shiro froze, fear and dread easily seen in his eyes. Slowly, as if knowing what the creature was, Shiro looked behind and stared at a specific tunnel that seemed to be mined or dug into the rock of the canyon. There was a low hiss, and out from the darkness of the tunnel, the head of a creature peared out. It had a long snout, much like that of a crocodile and huge black holes where eyes should be, as if the creature's head was the skull of a crocodile. It had no ears to indicate where the head ended and the neck began, but the neck was long and like that of a snake, moving in a slithering motion as the creature came out of the tunnel. It's arms acted like legs, and the rest of its body was like a long tail that dragged along behind it. The creature's underbelly was plated by large, strong scales which started from the tip of the creature's under jaw, all the way back to the tip of its tail. The scales of the under armor were a dirty, sick white color while the rest of the body was a pale red. The creature's head was also white, as if it truly were just the white skull it looked to be. The claws on the creature's three toed feet were the same sick white.

The creature took a few steps out of the tunnel, then stopped. It hissed again as it turned its head and looked at Shiro with hollow eye sockets. Shiro glanced down at Keith, still unconscious, then looked far up ahead. Straight ahead of them, and not too terribly far away, lay the Black Lion. It lay on it's side as if it had crashed, not landed. The Red Lion was nowhere to be seen. Shiro began to drag himself and Keith towards the Black Lion, making double time. It seemed the more quickly he dragged himself along, the more painful it was, which is why with each pull Shiro was soon giving a cry in pain. He had to press on, and dared to glance back. The creature gave another loud, shrieking roar and it began to pursue its prey.

Shiro desperately pressed on, his vision blurring from the pain and his cries seeming to get weaker. Even while he was a mile or two ahead of the creature, it was gaining fast. Shiro was a few hundred yards from his lion. All he had to do was get inside and then they'd be safe. But even as he still cried out as he dragged himself and Keith along, he could hear the creature's feet beat into the ground as it got closer. Shiro realized that he wasn't going to make it. The creature was gaining too fast. He stopped, knowing he would have to face the creature, but he could barely drag himself across the ground, let alone stand. Shiro looked down at Keith.

His friend was still out cold, the poisons of the atmosphere no doubt poisoning him with every breath. Shiro didn't want Keith to be in more danger than he already was, and if Shiro could barely protect himself and barely even stand, how could he possibly hope to protect Keith?! Shiro looked back at his lion, then to Keith, and he then made a decision.

Lance looked at the woman with a fading gaze.

"Mom? Is that really you?" He asked aloud.

The woman, who looked just like his mother, seemed to nod and beckon towards Lance. He began to feel more strength and although in his mind he began running to his mother, his body walked with stiff movements. Lance embraced his mother, and he could feel her arms wrap around him and warm him. Even though his eyes were open though, she was quickly fading, her warm embrace leaving him to the cold. Lance shook his head.

"No wait, don't go!" He cried out.

His eyes closed tight as a blast of wind hit against him, and for a minute it was all black, but then he heard his mother's voice and he suddenly saw her and his family in a warm summer meadow having a picnic. They all called his name, his mother, father, cousin, sister, brother and his grandma. They were all calling for him. Lance felt himself drift as if falling asleep, but he tried to walk towards them, feeling their warmth like a distant fire.

"I'm coming…." Lance said softly, his voice choked out by the scream of the wind.

Another hard blast of wind caused Lance to fall to his knees. He felt so tired, and cold. He wanted his home and family back. He wanted his life back. He wanted to see the familiar smiles of his family. Lance suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looking up, he saw his father standing above him. His father said nothing, but Lance saw that the look in his eyes was a proud one. All of Lance's family now came around him and wrapped him in a warm hug, one which Lance could feel himself slowly fading into, the cold world around him fading away as he began to drift away, still shivering.

Pidge continued to fall, seeing the sky fade as she fell deeper and deeper into the hole. She heard the voices of her father and brother and fought to try and stop herself from falling. She tried to patch up her jetpack last minute with her wristband link, but nothing worked. Pidge had no way of knowing how close she was to the bottom, so she tried harder to fix her jetpack. She heard her brother and father talking to her, asking where she was, asking why she wasn't looking for them. Pidge couldn't fail them. She had to live so she could find them again. So they could all return home as a family. She didn't want to die alone. She didn't want to die like this! She had to find her brother and father! She just had to!

Hunk tried to use his bayard against the giant scorpion, but it was too quick and strong and he was too slow and weak. Before Hunk knew it, he was caught in one of the scorpion's pincers. It held onto him with an iron grip and reared its tail back for the killing blow.

Shiro carefully set Keith down on the ground, his head resting on Shiro's arm for a moment. Shiro then, as quickly as he could, took off Keith's helmet, setting his head gently on the ground. He then set Keith's helmet aside and then began to take off his own. Once his own helmet was off, Shiro gently and carefully slipped it over Keith's head. He heard Keith gasp in a breath of non-poisoned air and then begin to breath more normally and not struggling to find the oxygen. He looked at Keith for a moment, still holding his head. Keith was now slowly coming to, conveniently, but there was no time to wait for him to wake up.

Shiro gently set Keith's head down and began to drag himself away from the Red Paladin, trying to draw the creature's attention away from Keith. Keith turned his head a little, his eyes beginning to open. He heard the creature give another roar as it came closer, and he struggled to get a visual of where it was. The creature was gaining, only a few yards away...and it was headed for Shiro!

"Shiro!..." Keith barely managed to say, weakly, choking and coughing at the damage the poisoned air had done to his lungs.

Shiro was much faster in moving now, using both his arms to drag himself across the ground and not having the extra weight of another person. Shiro heard Keith coughing and glancing back he saw that Keith was making an effort to get up, but it would be too late. Shiro activated his Galran hand, and it glowed bright as he continued to draw the creature's attention away from Keith. He had one shot, and that was it, so he would have to make it count. Shiro continued to drag himself painfully across the ground, listening to how close the creature was getting and waiting for the right moment to defend himself.

"Shiro!...Hold on!..." Keith half shouted, breaking into a fit of hard coughs.

Shiro was too weak to say anything, but he pressed on, the creature seconds from reaching him.

Allura walked towards the bright light, her eyes finally beginning to adjust.

"Coran," she said, breathless, "I can see something…."

"Princess! You must get back to the ship! You only have a few more dobashes before your oxygen is all gone!" Coran said in the com, but Allura was too interested in what she was seeing to take much heed (and the lack of oxygen was making it hard for her to think properly).

She squinted, finally seeing the shape of what she saw and a little bit of the color. She heard a deep, gurgling noise, almost like a growl, but softer and not menousing. She gasped.

"Coran," Allura said, taking a guess at what the thing was, "I think…. I think its… a lion…."

"SHIRO!" Keith shouted at the top of his lungs as Shiro heard the creature get too close.

Shiro turned over onto his back to face the creature, his Galran hand burning bright. The creature was already lunging for Shiro, mouth gaping open and teeth seeming to reach out for him. Shiro raised his arm to defend himself, then-_

The Colors of Voltron

Coming Soon

 _*note to readers* What's up Paladudes?! As you might have soon figured out, this is a preview/trailer for a fanfic me and a friend (VenusDemilo-Shirolover2) have been working on. I've been working on the chapters and will soon (hopefully) begin to publish them on here (the first chapter will be the next page when I publish it XD). Me and Venus are so excited to get this bad boy going and to see what you all think of it. It'll be my second Voltron fanfic, and I'm not planning to stop anytime soon (I'm just kind of a slow writer so if you see I haven't posted anything in a while, just know I'm not dead XD). I know you guys are being so patient in waiting for these chapters to come, and they will be coming (hopefully) pretty soon. I'm hoping that once I start posting, I'll have enough of a head start so I can add a chapter every week. We'll see how it goes XD anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day and week! Keep staying tuned for chapter one and God Bless! Flicout XD_


	2. *Announcement*

writer's note* Hello there! Sorry for the confusion surrounding this story. I only have the preview posted on my side, but you can find the actual story on my partner and friend, VenusDemilo-Shirolover2, story list. She will be posting "The Colors of Voltron" here on FanFiction .Net as I post it on an app/website named WattPad. I made a switch from this site to WattPad because WattPad is just easier for me to use and understand, and it doesn't do goofy things to the presentation of the chapters like FanFiction .Net does. You can find me on WattPad under the username MelodyBright2020, and you'll find "The Colors of Voltron" on there as well! I'm planning to post future fanfiction and my own personal noval series on WattPad as well!

Sorry for the confusion, but hopefully this clears it up! Head on over to V's profile to read the story on FanFiction .Net, and if you're also a WattPad user by any chance, I'm on there as well! Thank you so much for your support and excitement for this story! We hope you enjoy it, and stay tuned for when new chapters pop out! As always, we love you all, and I hope all is well on your side!


End file.
